Apocalypse
by ilovebrandon
Summary: It spreads, millions are infected. A chance encounter could save them all but first they must survive the undead. They must protect him, for his blood may be the cure. Zombie Fic. Rated Mature. Blood. Gore. Lanuage. rated M. Parental Dante/ Nero. !EDITED BACK TO ORIGINAL VERSION!
1. Chapter One

**Apocalypse **

**Notes/Warnings: Rated Mature. Zombies. Blood. Gore. Nero is 13 in this story. Main characters are Dante ,Nero, Trish and Lady. **

**Disclaimer: All things mentioned belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter One: Prologue- It begins.**

* * *

Two months ago the CDC (Center of Disease Control) announce a new **vaccine** that attacks the bad cells of those with **diseases**, thus curing them.

Millions are **injected** with the miracle drug.

Two weeks later thousands upon thousands fall** ill**. Researchers discover the vaccine is **defective**. The healthy cells **die** and the **infection spreads**.

**The end of the world **starts with one death.

The body dies, breathing stops and the heart stills, but the cells **reproduce**. More and more until it **reanimates the body**. They never saw it coming, it was only until they were **bitten** that they realized that the infection is **contagious.**

* * *

I know that it's really short but that's because it's a snippet of what's to come. The bold words are for dramatic effect. (Like they do in the movies) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and I'll see you for the next chapter. – Yavi.


	2. Chapter Two

**Apocalypse **

**Notes/Warnings: Rated Mature. Zombies. Blood. Gore. Nero is 13 in this story. Main characters are Dante ,Nero, Trish and Lady. **

**Disclaimer: All things mentioned belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter Two: Bite Me.**

* * *

It was dark, boards covering windows and doors. Their only source of light was the small rays of the sun that shown through the cracks in the woods and small lanterns.

The three of them were staying in an abandoned house on a dead in street. It wasn't a paradise but it served its purpose; A one story house with a kitchen, bathroom and two small bedrooms. The kitchen was stocked with cans of food, jugs of clean water and a shelf stocked with medical supplies. Due to the monsters that roam around they also had enough guns and ammo to keep them alive when faced with one of the flesh eaters.

The male was currently in the living room, polishing guns and checking for defects. He was a man of about thirty five, natural silver hair, loaded with muscles and decked out in red leather from head to boots.

A blonde headed bombshell walked in through the kitchen doorway and glanced at the man that was currently sitting in a recliner, guns scattered around him. With the leather pants and corset that covered her voluptuous body it's amazing the male didn't get distracted at times.

"We need to get ready for tomorrows reconnaissance mission, Dante. Go through everything and make a list of what needs to be restocked." She stated in her almost hypnotizing voice.

"Already did, Trish." Dante replied with a smirk.

"I'm impressed, Dante." Trish chuckled.

"Is Lady still inspecting the house?" He asked as he stood up and stretched his tired body.

"Yes, she said that some of the boards on the windows in your bedroom are starting to become loose so we need more nails and tools."

With a nod he made his way down the hallway and into his claimed room. He propped himself against the doorway and smirked as he stole a glance at the brunette.

She had brown hair, white button down shirt that clung to her curvy body and short shorts that showed of her flawless sexy legs. She turned around to show mismatched colored eyes full of venom.

"You need something?" She snapped as she walked up to him.

"Relax Lady, I'm just waiting to go to bed. Gotta stay awake during tomorrows trip, ya know." He said with a small smile.

Lady's expression fell as she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Do you think we'll find survivors this time, Dante?" She asked softly.

"Get some sleep, Lady." Dante replied, sighing as he watched her drag herself down the hallway.

**Now Loading…**

His bare feet padded against the concrete, bloody and throbbing as he ran. He was exhausted but he couldn't stop, he was **not** going to be food for them. The early morning air was cold against his skin, his black skinny jeans and ripped black shirt did little to keep him warm.

They had come in during the night, destroying everything that made their house a home. His sister Kyrie was the first to go, her bedroom window being their entrance. His father was second to go, launching himself in the middle of the flesh eaters in a desperate attempt to save his daughter. His mother was next, praying in the corner as her husband's infected corpse towered over her. And last but not least, his brother Credo. He and his brother were locked in the bathroom, Credo trying to calm his crying younger brother. Before he could react Credo had bust through the door and tackled the infected ones. He yelled and told him to run, his words fading as they tore into his body.

So here he was, running as fast as he could with no destination in mind. He could feel his body giving out, muscles screaming with every step and his vision slowly blackening. He knew he was slowing down and he was terrified. In a last attempt to ditch them he turned down another street. He turned his head to see if it was clear and in those few seconds he crashed into a solid body.

**Now Loading…**

**(In the point of view of Dante.)**

I sighed as I pushed the wheelbarrow full of supplies. We had gone out before the sun came up and after hours of searching we had finally found the things we needed. We walked down the street on our way back to the house when we heard the groans and screams of the undead. I stopped pushing and grabbed my guns, Lady and Trish following behind me as I walked towards the opening of the road.

There was about twenty of them coming our way. We began to take them out one by one, I must have been so focused on the zombies because before I knew it I was tackled to the ground by a black and silver blur. I looked down to see a young boy clinging on to me, arms tight around my waist and head buried into my chest.

Lady and Trish killed the last one before turning and staring at the small body that held onto me. He was skinny and decked out in black. His skin was pale and speckled with blood. But that's not what caught my attention, it was his shaggy silver hair and wide tear filled blue eyes that held fear and desperation.

"Holy Shit."

* * *

Okay so I edited it **AGAIN. **I couldn't figure out what to do with Nero being a female love interest so now it's back to the original version.


	3. Chapter Three

**Apocalypse**

**Notes/Warnings: Rated Mature. Zombies. Blood. Gore. Nero is 13 in this story. Main characters are Dante ,Nero, Trish and Lady.**

**Disclaimer: All things: mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter Three: It's a boy. (In the point of view of Dante)**

* * *

We were walking down our dead end street. Trish was pulling the wheelbarrow, Lady was keeping an eye out for the undead and I was carrying the kid. He had passed out after our unexpected meeting and now he was dead weight in my arms.

We could see the house up ahead but before we could even reach the porch the kid woke up.

"Let me go you bastards! You took them all away from me!" He screamed out as he kicked and struggled. With a well-placed knee in the ribs, I ended up dropping him onto the hard concrete. He was so desperate that he started to crawl away, sobbing with every step.

Trish rushed over and crouched down beside him, pulling him into her arms and holding him still. He continued to cry but finally stopped struggling in her hold.

"Shh, you're safe now." She cooed as she held him tightly, rocking him when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Let's get him inside." I announced as we picked up everything and finally made it to the house.

**Now Loading…**

He sat on the couch, eyes staring off into nothing as Trish doctored his bloody feet. I sat in the recliner across from them, just watching and observing.

The kid was skinny and small, black shirt, jeans, clean and well taken care of. He must've been with other survivors or perhaps some family members. If that's true maybe that's who was taken from him.

Trish left the room along with Lady and I decided it was my time to talk.

"My names Dante, can I ask you a few questions? Can you tell me your name?" I asked in a soft voice, no need to scare him any more than he already is.

"Nero." He whispered as he stared straight ahead at nothing but an empty wall.

"Are there any other survivors besides you?" I asked in anticipation.

"They killed them all. Dad, Mom, Kyrie, Credo, their all dead." He replied, tears silently running down his face.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said as I glanced over to see Trish and Lady standing in the doorway, concern written clearly on their faces. God today is fucking depressing.

"I'm thirteen years old and in less than twenty minutes my entire family was murdered." He whispered, he seemed completely emotionally drained.

I suddenly yawned; I forgot that we had been here for a few hours so it was getting pretty late.

"It's getting late and we've had one hell of a day so let's get some rest." I announced as I stood up from my recliner and glanced over at the girls.

Trish helped Nero stand up and lead him down the hallway, most likely into the bedroom.

I walked down the hallway and nodded to Trish as we passed. I walked in the bedroom and shut the door before turning to the kid.

Nero was sitting on the edge of the bed in his black tee and his black boxers. He was clearly shaken up, body trembling and eyes bloodshot.

I walked over to the empty side of the bed, sitting down and pulling off my boots. I removed my shirt and lay down, shifting under the covers. Nero finally got under the covers and got comfortable. It was awkward to say the least.

After a few minutes I felt his body convulse as he tried not to cry. I reached my arm over and placed my hand on his head, ruffling his hair softly.

"It'll be alright, kid."

After a while he calmed and his breathing slowed. None of us rested well that night.

* * *

It's short but oh well.


	4. Chapter Four

**Apocalypse **

**Notes/Warnings: Rated Mature. Zombies. Blood. Gore. Nero is a 13 in this story. Main characters are Dante ,Nero, Trish and Lady. **

**Disclaimer: All things mentioned belong to their respective owners. **

**Chapter Four: Home sweet home.**

* * *

The sun's rays flittered through the cracks in the wood, hitting me square in the face. I turned over to avoid it and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. I jumped out of bed in a panic and rushed into the girl's room, nearly tripping over myself in the process.

"Nero's missing." I blurted out in a huff.

After we dressed and we had everything we needed we met in the living room and loaded what weapons we could handle. I loaded the chamber and cocked my gun, a determined stare directed at the girls.

"We come back together or we don't come back at all."

**Now Loading…**

**(In the point of view of Nero)**

I walked up the stairs and onto the front porch, dreading what was inside the dreary home. I froze as I glanced at the front door, the bright red color always made me laugh with joy but today there was only sadness.

I grasped the knob and opened the door, slowly entering the dark home. I walked up the stairs and into the second story hallway, ignoring the blood of my brother that stained the walls. I walked passed my parents room, stopping suddenly when I heard movement behind the door. I pulled out the gun I hid in the back of my jeans and cocked it, aimed at the ready. I slowly pushed open the door and froze, my body growing cold at the sight. My mother's corpse was in the corner, eyes wide in terror and hands clutched around her cross necklace. I looked over and saw my father, standing in the corner, soaked in blood. He slowly turned and I saw that he had become one of them. Same clean cut chestnut hair with spots of grey, same handsome face but the deep brown eyes that once comforted me were now a milky white and completely unfamiliar. He walked closer, teeth bared and ready to bite. He lunged at me and in my terrified state of mind I ended up pulling the trigger. He dropped to the floor, the exit wound on his head a permanent mark of the sin I had committed.

I ended up vomiting a few times, finding the bodies of your family scattered around the house wasn't really a calming sight. I finally made it into my bedroom and ran to my closet, pulling out my duffle bags and quickly started to vandalize my room in search of my stuff.

I packed the necessities; clothes, supplies, a few personal things such as photos and family videos. I found another bag and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed anything my hands could reach, food, water jugs and things like that. Before I decided to leave I had one last thing to do, one thing I wouldn't leave without. My mother's cross necklace. I ran back upstairs and into my parents room, walking passed my father and over to my mother. With the upmost care I removed it from her neck and clasped it around mine. I gently closed her eyes and brushed back her beautiful red hair from her face.

"I promise I'll take care of it for you, Mother." I whispered as I stood up, taking a minute for myself before heading back down to the first floor. With one last look around my home I picked up my bags and opened the front door.

Only to meet the angry face of Dante.

**Now Loading…**

**( Dante's view.)**

I paced around our living room angrily. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we all made it back safe but the fact he left alone pissed me off.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're lucky it was us that heard the gun shot and not those dead fuckers." I yelled, stopping to glare down at him as he sat on the couch, head down like a child being lectured.

He suddenly stood up, fists clinched by his side as he got in my face. "I needed my things and brought us extra supplies. I had to shoot my father's corpse in the head just so we could have food to survive so if I were you I'd be damn grateful." He yelled with tears in his eyes before grabbing his bag and storming to our room.

I plopped down on the couch and ran my hands through my hair, sulking with a sigh.

"I have to apologize don't I?" I asked Trish, knowing she had watched the whole scene. I looked over and saw the incredulous look on her face.

"Fuck." I whispered as I stood up headed to my room.

I knocked softly on the closed door, opening it before I received an answer. He was sitting on the edge of the bed crying, hands clasped together against his chest. I walked over and sat down beside him. From the corner of my eye I noticed that his hands were gripping a small silver necklace.

"I'm guessing that was your mom's." I said in a whisper, my voice seemed so loud in the quiet room.

He nodded silently, using his palms to wipe his face.

"Look kid, I know things…Well pretty much suck ass right now." I started, pausing when I heard a choked laugh.

"But you don't have to isolate yourself. We may be a weird group to be placed in but we do look out for each other. " I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, hoping he would understand.

Without notice he launched himself at me, hugging me tightly with his small frame. I've never been a 'hugging' type of person but if it helps I guess it's alright.

* * *

Another down :D


End file.
